The Chance to Escape
by sais sera
Summary: [OS] Beaten, bruised, slapped, and used by others. It wasn't like this in the beginning, but now, her life is hell, and the one who put her there was the one she loved with all her heart. Rated for rape and abuse. Kiddies, go away! Sequel up!


_**Beaten, bruised, slapped, and used by others. It wasn't like this in the beganing, but now. Her life is hell, and the one who put her there was the one she loved with all her heart. Rated for rape and abuse, if you are a child, do not read! You've been warned.**_

**_The Chance to Escape_**

Crawling back into the room, her body acked all over and so did her core, the most treasured part of her being is used by others day after day. Everyday she is slapped around and beaten. Sometimes, she is chained up to the wall or on the bed and the men slap her around as they fuck her. Her treaure was stretched and used like it was an item that everyone, with the right amount of money, could use.

She crawled over to the corner and huddled under the bed. She was always cold, always hungry. It wasn't like this in the begining. At first when she met him, she loved him. But then when she didn't know it, he took her here as if she was a piece of property and not a human. He didn't ask her if she wanted to come here, he just drugged her and brought her out here to this... this hellish place of a building.

Gulping a few times, she looked down at her arms. They looked like they where painted with blues and purples. She never got enough to eat nor never got to sleep more then an hour.

Her soul was no longer with her, it fled away and now she was like a zombie. Waiting for the man she loved to come to his senses. But as the years went by, she knew that would never happen.

There was no hope for her, nothing. Her best friend tried to get her out of here. But he found her out and attacked her. Now her best friend Sango lay in a grave, beaten to death and raped only for trying to help her to get out and find freedom. Once that happened, all the letters sent to her stopped coming and nobody tried to talk to her.

She just might as well be dead for all they care. She tried to kill herself many times, and each time failed when he found out and beat her and chained her up on the wall. She heard the door creak open and she froze, terror filled her heart and clawed to escape from her throat in a scream.

She cried out when the bed she hiding under flew up and over across the room. Inuyasha loomed over her, hatred in his eyes. He wanted to hurt her, slap her, rape her. Kagome cried when he reached down and yanked her up by her hair.

Throwing her out in the open, he leaped down on top of her and ripped off her shirt and dropping it in rags next to him. He went after her pants next, tearing them off and the threads cut into her flesh and he didn't notice.

His fingers found the edges of her undergarments and he ripped them off so fast it caused her skin to become raw, he didn't care. Kagome tried to scream, she wanted to scream but all that would end up with was a bust lip and/or a black eye. She wanted to rip his eyes out with her nails, but he kept them in the quick.

He spred her thighs with his knees and sheathed himself inside of her with one hard thrust. Tears poured out of her eyes and she bit down on her lip as something far too large for her body was rammed into her over and over again without any murcy what so ever.

This happened everyday, the raping, next the slapping and then the beatings. Crying out in pain, he slapped her face and busted her lip and went pounding into her. Finally, after a half hour, he pulled out and buttoned up his pants and left her there.

She rolled onto her side and cried sliently. Hardly able to move, she inched her way over to the bed and pulled out from under it, the thin sheet. Wrapping herself with it, she huddled in the corner like a scared fawn hiding from a wolf.

She remembered a time when he was gently and careing. But now, the closest he got to careing was to feed her just enough so she wouldn't starve to death. She's lost so much weight she doesn't look like herself anymore. Her skin pulled tightly over her cheekbones and her ribs. Her eyes looked sulken and her hair lost its luster.

She looked like she was starved all the time. She basicly was, and her eyes drooped and her head rolled onto her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. She had a dream, she hadn't had a dream in so long a time she didn't know what it was at first. She dreamed of an endless blue sky with no pain and no sorrow.

Opening her eyes, she yawned and stretched. Looking around her, she didn't see anyone and didn't hear anyone either.

For the first time in how many years, she got to sleep a full night. Thinking back to her sweet dream she had, she furrowed her brows and stood up. Walking over to the cloths, she got dressed and walked over to the window. It was high up... if she jumped it would most likely kill her, or break every bone in her body then she'll die later at the hospital.

Finding a piece a paper, and a pencil she wrote him a note, a note to tell him how much she hated him and that he was no longer the one she loved.

_I had a dream that I could fly_

_I wish that was true, then I could fly away from you_

_You once where kind, but now you're not_

_You may think I still love you..._

_BUT I HATE YOU!_

_I will always hate you for what you did_

_Tore me away from my family_

_Murdered my closest friend_

_I will never forgive you, and I hope you burn in hell_

_All those tears I shead,_

_They weren't tears of joy nor happyness_

_they where tears of pain._

_You hurt me, broke my soul in two_

_Well, I finally found a way to free myself_

_Do you still remember all the time we shared?_

_Do you still believe that love could fall from the sky?_

_I wish I could find a way to bring back yesterday_

_You never be too far away, _

_you would always be here,_

_I heard you say._

_You would always keep me safe, but that was a lie_

_I never thought..._

_I never thought that you could do that to me_

_You truely became a monster_

_And I never wish to see you again._

_You may have ripped me from all my human rights..._

_I'll be waiting for you... waiting in hell..._

_Then I can get my revenge for what you did to me_

_I curse you, and all your family._

_You may have pryed me of everything I hold dear,_

_But, you still haven't pryed me of my dreams..._

Setting the letter down, she wrote another... one for the police to tell them who did this to her. Slipping it into her pocket, she stepped onto the ledge of the window. It was always open, he never thought she would escape, but she would this time. For once, she out smarted him and he will pay for what he did to her in these last five years.

She didn't know why he turned so evil. She wished that she could go back when he was kind and brought her candys and flowers. But now, all he brought her was pain and misery.

"I believe in my dreams, the dream that I could fly... I am so sorry Sango... Please forgive me." Tears threatened to spill. "Inuyasha... I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love. That is, if you change back to the man I once loved." With her last words, the wind ripped them away from her mouth, she stepped over the edge and into nothingness.

She followed her dreams, her dreams are what kept her sane. And her dreams gave her wings so she could fly the endless blue sky, for all time with her best friend Sango.

****

**_Hello, I hope you liked the little story... I know it was a little different then my other ones, but hey I wanted to write something like this the other day. I was sad and mad at the same time. Mainly sad though. Well, please reveiw, and please no flames. Bye bye!_**


End file.
